


Warmer than any Veilfire

by Marlynastre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dagna ships it, F/M, Fade Nerds, Fluff, Harritt greatly disapproves, Solas Fluff Friday, Veilfire, friendship fluff is important too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlynastre/pseuds/Marlynastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship can be found in the strangest places, if one cares to listen. Solas finds someone with whom to share his obsession about the Fade.</p><p>-Written for Solas Fluff Friday-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer than any Veilfire

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen Solas in a while, Hala dear.” Dorian replied. “Shocking isn’t it ? The man might as well sleep in the rotunda some days.”  
  
“Says the man whom I just woke from a nap in the library. Again,” she laughed. “Fresh air won’t kill you, you know.”  
  
“If that’s all the same to you, I’ll stay where it’s warm. Outside is terribly overrated this time of year.”  
  
“You’re a pyromancer! I’m sure you could come up with a way to bring the heat with you.”  
  
Dorian acted offended, pitching his voice higher and gesturing dramatically. "Not everyone's a savage little thing coming from the woods. Civilization brought us comfort for a reason and I am the pinnacle of the civilized man."  
  
They bickered like that for a while, insulting each other's culture in increasingly ridiculous ways until the man shooed her out of the library. She had duties to attend to, being the very important person that she was, and everyone would blame the dreadful tevinter pariah for corrupting her;, you see. Still, she was without an elven advisor and the artifacts their forward scouts brought back from the western approach would not be analyzed on their own. She’d looked in his quarters, asked everyone in her inner circle. Dorian had been a last resort, he always traded information for future favors and promises of drinks.  
  
A hand went to her brow as she paced around in circles in the empty rotunda.  
  
Coming at last to a decision, Snowflake made her way across the Hall and hurried down the stairs that led to the undercroft. Maybe Dagna could help her sort through the artifacts for now. Combined with the Inquisitor’s own knowledge and magical abilities, they could at least determine which ones were legitimate and which ones were Orlesian scams made to emulate the ancient crafts of Arlathan and Halamshiral for show. Their purpose and the ancient elvhen writings on them however…  
  
She opened the door to the undercroft carefully, as she always did since that time she’s walked in on Dagna and the dwarf had inadvertently set her clothes on fire by dropping whatever she was working on.  
  
Harritt greeted her with somber silence, sulking idly with his arms crossed against the bannister. He looked grumpier than usual -if that was even possible- and replied to her puzzled look with a nod towards the center of the room.  
Dagna was kneeling on the floor, tools, plans, sketches and notes scattered on the floor all around her, looking as excited and hyperactive as ever. Solas sat cross-legged accross her, veilfire twirling lazily around his fingers. Neither of them had noticed Hala’s arrival.  
Dagna was fascinated by everything Solas explained, taking notes feverishly and asking a thousand questions about veilfire. He was happy to comply, discussing his magic at length and describing the complexities of the fade with fervor. Sometimes, he would stop casting and examine a sketch Dagna quickly drew between questions, making comments and annotations on the paper. The grim and soft-spoken apostate was speaking with an unrestrained passion she’d come to love about him when they were together.  
  
If Harrit’s irritability was any indication, this had been going on for a while now. “Nerds.”  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask forever”, Dagna said following one of the many tangential ideas that popped in her mind at the same time. “What does ‘vhenan’ mean? I’ve asked Sera but I find it a bit weird, why would the Ancient Elves have a word for-”  
  
“Where did you hear that word ?” the elf asked smiling, interrupting her before she made a fool of herself.  
  
“Oh, uhm, this is a bit embarrassing really, it’s- Seeker Penthagast and I were gossiping the other day, you know, like girls do while repairing armours, and she said that’s what you called the Inquisitor sometimes.” She was blushing like someone who’d overheard a dirty secret, which only amused her newly-found friend more.  
  
“Some people would consider that question indiscreet, would they not ?” He watched her squirm for a bit before giving in. “It means ‘heart’.”  
  
“Oh. That’s… lovely.”  
  
“She is.” He said simply.  
  
On her left, the smith growled a disgusted noise. Snowflake’s heart soared in her chest at the overheard confession.  
  
After that, Solas summoned veilfire again at Dagna’s and carefully placed the blue flames in the redhead’s cupped hands. She dared not move for a few seconds, then started to roll the magical fire around her fingers experimentally, grinning like a child on Sanitalia. Solas let out a soft chuckle, clearly pleased with himself. When the dwark extended her arm to reach for her notebook, he wiggled his fingers behind his back and cast a miniature lightning bolt from Dagna’s open palm. She jumped in surprise and let out the cutest yelp.  
“Look at me, I’m a mage !” Dagna stood up and waved her arms around her, giggling when fire, ice and lightning shot out of her fingers. She knew well where the magic came from but that didn’t stop her from pretending. Magic was her life, everyone knew that.  
  
Her happiness was intoxicating and Snowflake couldn’t contain the laugh that burst from her lips.  
  
Dagna and Solas both snapped at attention, dispelling any residual magic from their little game. “Inquisitor”, they both said at the same time. They looked at her sheepishly like children caught doing mischief. Well, sheepishly… Solas barely tried to hide the fondness in his eyes when he looked at her.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she started, shoulders still shaking with laughter, “may I borrow Solas for a second, Dagna ? The desert expedition came back with artifacts for you to look over,” she explained looking at him.  
  
“Oh yeah sure, he’s all yours Inquisitor, obviously. Not like this, I mean, not yours yours, but you know, yours?” she stammered, giggling. “We’ve been thinking of a way to capture veilfire and maintain it without a mage nearby. You know, then people wouldn’t depend on candles anymore, and it would be free! Something about a…”  
  
“A small fade warp, to allow magic to flow back and forth freely in a closed loop,” Solas added with a smug look. “A simple, yet brilliant application of theoretical knowledge of the Veil.” The compliment made Dagna blush again.  
  
“That’s.. Dagna, you’re a genius. If you wish to stay,” Snowflake said looking at Solas. “I can arrange for the relics to be stored safely until you can examine them.”  
  
Solas’ eyebrows arched and he looked at her in wonder for a few seconds, before finding his senses again and bowing his head. Even now, it still surprised him how she would always go out of her way for her people’s confort and well-being, while most in her place would use their power selfishly, expecting their followers to obey immediately.  
  
“ _Ma serannas, vhenan._ ” he whispered. “I will be with you shortly.”  
  
  
Snowflake turned to leave, but Long fingers quickly caught her wrist and Solas pulled her into a warm and shameless kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss with abandon, holding her like he would never see her again. She laughed into his mouth when at last they pulled apart, legs slightly shaking, heart warmer than any veilfire.  
  
“Try not to teach Dagna any more ways to make things explode, hm?”  
  
“Or?”  
  
“I tell Josephine you hate tea?”  
  
His eyes narrowed menacingly. “… You would not.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
“You guys are -so- cute. The Seeker was totally right!” Dagna giggled, literally _bouncing_ on her feet.  
  
A grunt, somewhere. “Nerds.”  
  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Solas Fluff Friday!
> 
> I know Fluff Friday is more about the romance aspect of his character and there's bits of it, but I believe that frienships are as crucial to happiness as love is, especially for someone like Solas who's elated when someone actually cares about what he shares.
> 
> Feedback is the best way to help me grow as a writer! As always,If you don't know what you say or don't dare to share it, "gazebo" is the way to go. <3


End file.
